disneyworldparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Compras en disney y universal
Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_15741446e79f290dd7b45d6d5b0b112083d62749.jpeg DISNEY Y UNIVERSAL DISPUTAN TAMBIÉN EL BOLSILLO DEL VISITANTE A ORLANDO AL MOMENTO DE GASTAR SU DINERO EN COMPRAS DE REGALOS, SOUVENIRS Y RECUERDOS DE SUS VACACIONES MÁGICAS LAS COMPAÑÍAS PROPIETARIAS DE LOS PARQUES TEMÁTICOS DE ORLANDO SABEN BIEN LOS MILES DE MILLONES DE DÓLARES QUE ESTÁN EN JUEGO CADA AÑO Y SU DIVISIÓN DE MERCHANDISING ES SENCILLAMENTE UNA DE LAS MÁS IMPORTANTES UNIDADES DE NEGOCIO. PERO BUENO, AL FIN Y AL CABO, EL VIAJERO VA A DISFRUTAR Y NO SE PUEDE HABLAR DE VACACIONES MÁGICAS SIN UNA BUENA DOSIS DE RECUERDOS PARA COMPRAR Y LLEVARNOS DE VUELTA A NUESTRA CASA, EN ESTA SECCIÓN LOS DATOS MÁS IMPORTANTES PARA COMPRAR EN LOS MEJORES LUGARES. PANORAMA DE COMPRAS EN DISNEY Walt Disney World cuenta con más de 1000 tiendas propias a lo largo y ancho de sus parques temáticos, resorts y especialmente en su centro comercial Downtown Disney. El merchandising es de una variedad asombrosa e incluye vestimenta como remeras, buzos, pulloveres de hilo y hasta ropa interior; juguetes de todo tipo y tamaño con todas las clàsicas películas representadas; recuerdos como pequeñas bolas de nieve o adornos de escritorio;, artículos para el hogar como vasos, vajilla o cubiertos; joyas; pinturas artísticas libros y, por supuesto, orejas de ratón! Cada hotel del mundo mágico tiene al menos un Gift Shop, y en los lujosos se encuentran verdaderas galerías comerciales que incluyen el merchandising típico pero agregan ítems como ropa de alta costura de hombre y mujer, perfumería, joyería y relojería de alto costo. Los parques temáticos alternan las tiendas entre las atracciones y los restaurantes, siempre con vidrieras coloridas y en muchos casos con una ambientación digna de Disney. Cuando las tiendas son “especializadas” en determinada temática o en alguna atracción específica, es sorprendente la infinidad de productos que sobre ese tema se ofrecen a la venta, si queremos un souvenir de Piratas del Caribe, un objeto del Hotel Hollywood en la Torre del Terror o algún recuerdo de nuestra Expedición al Everest, no tenemos màs que deambular por las tiendas que están junto a esas atracciones para conseguir cualquier cosa que nuestra imaginación nos pida. También hay tiendas exclusivas para villanos, tiendas de objetos Africanos, tiendas de futuristas y muchas otras. Cada parque tiene además su Gift Shop principal y aunque ese calificativo no es oficial, es fácil ubicarlas: son sustancialmente más grandes y completas que todas las demàs. Abajo hacemos un repaso de ellas, parque por parque. El 90% o más de los productos ofrecidos se repiten de tienda a tienda, productos exclusivos son solamente los que remiten a un hotel específico, el logo de determinado parque o algunos productos de determinadas atracciones que sólo se encuentran junto a las mismas. Por ello, no es necesario desesperarse por adquirir un producto particular en un momento incómodo ya que seguramente nos volveremos a topar con ese mismo producto muchas veces durante nuestra estadía. Párrafo aparte merece World Showcase en Epcot donde los pabellones de los 13 países que lo integran se destacan por su particularidad en la oferta de productos. Allí si, adquieran lo que vean y les guste, es más que probable que no vuelvan a verlo en todo el resto del mundo mágico. Si nos hospedamos en un hotel Disney, podremos utilizar la opción de envío de lo comprado a nuestro lobby recordando siempre que la mercadería arribará en las siguientes 24 horas. Tambièn podremos cargar los costos de la compra con nuestra tarjeta Key to the World si habilitamos esa opción en el Check In. Si no estamos alojados dentro del resort, podemos hacer uso del servicio “Package Pick-Up” que consiste simplemente en retirar todas las compras del día en una ubicación determinada de los parques temáticos al momento de dejar los mismos. Para utilizar este servicio simplemente solicítenlo al vendedor y retiren los paquetes en las siguientes locaciones: en Magic Kingdom en Main Street USA en la Station Break justo debajo de la estación de trenes;, en Epcot en la entrada a la Plaza de Future World; en Hollywood Studios en Oscar´s Super Service junto a la entrada principal; en Animal Kingdom en Garden Gate Gift también junto a la entrada principal. Downtown Disney no cuenta con este servicio. No es obligatorio viajar a Disney World para adquirir un producto licenciado por la compañía de Mickey Mouse, tiendas exclusivas autorizadas y hasta millones de jugueterías dispersas por todo el mundo el merchandising de Disney se encuentra a cada paso. Sin embargo, algunos productos solamente se pueden conseguir fronteras adentro del mundo mágico, como ejemplo de ello están la vestimenta con referencia específica a los parques o sus atracciones, los CD de música de los desfiles y las mismísimas orejas del ratón Mickey. Si dejamos el mágico mundo y no pudimos comprar alguno de estos productos la solución estará a un click de distancia en la oficial DisneyStore.com o a un llamado de teléfono en el Departamento de Compras por Correo de Disney World (mail order department – Tel.:(877) 560-6477) donde simplemente podremos solicitar nuestro pedido y abonarlo al mismo precio que en los parques con el adicional del envío. Si lo que buscamos está específicamente vinculado a uno de los hoteles Disney, visiten la página DisneyResortCollection.com para su pedido. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_0ebe7b47ad6b9aa392070f46d1f542a8e129d33a.jpeg PARQUES DISNEY Magic Kingdom: las tiendas más importantes están en Main Street USA, allí se destacan: - The Chapeau on Main Street donde las orejas de Mickey pueden ser personalizadas y se ofrecen una gran colección de sombreros de distintos temas y personajes; - The Emporium con cuatro secciones consecutivas categorizando la oferta en “Ropa de niños” (Kids Apparel); “Ropa de Adultos” (Adults Apparel) “Juguetes” (Toys) y “Disfraces y souvenirs” (Costumes & Souvenirs). - En Fantasyland otro favorito de viajeromagico es Tinker´s Bell Treasures con temática de todas las princesas de Disney y una genial ambientación. - Entre las tiendas dedicadas a atracciones específicas se destacan Plaza Del Sol Caribe Bazaar junto a Piratas del Caribe, , Briar Patch junto a Splash Mountain, Pooh Thotful Shop junto a The Manny Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Archivo:Vin10.jpeg Epcot: El parque del mañana es un preferido de viajeromagico para compras. Allì encontrarán las tiendas similares a las del resto del mundo mágico en Future World donde se destaca por su variedad y tamaño MouseGear, la más grande de las tiendas Disney dentro de un parque temático, ambientada como una fábrica de juguetes. En World Showcase la cosa cambia radicalmente, todo deja de ser serial para convertirse en particular. Cada pabellón ofrece productos relacionados con el país en cuestión y la oferta va cambiando a medida que el stock se va renovando. Entre otros cientos de productos y souvenirs, en México encontrarán sombreros e instrumentos típicos; en Noruega muñecos Trolls y sombreros Vikingos; en China Kimonos, estatuas y vestimenta típica; en Alemania objetos de vidrio y porcelana; en Italia vino típico y ropa Puma; en Japon merchandising de Hello Kitty y joyería de perlas; en Marruecos artesanías de metales preciosos y lámparas como la de Alladin; en Francia perfumes y souvenirs de la Torre Eiffel; en el Reino Unido souvenirs de Alicia, Winnie the Pooh y Peter Pan junto a memorabilia de los Beattles; y en Canadá sacos típicos y botellas de jarabe de arce. Hollywood Studios: El parque de las películas se destaca en las compras por ofrecer todo tipo de productos relacionados con el cine y las películas encuentran su lugar en las numerosas estanterías de las tiendas que engalanan los Boulevares del parque al entrar, tras el ingreso al parque, el Hollywood Boulevard no cuenta con ninguna atracción sino con tiendas y restaurantes todos diseñados con arquitectura art deco, en colores pasteles, luces de neon y líneas que remiten a películas de las décadas de 1930 o 1940. En todo el parque se destacan : - “Legends of Hollywood” en Sunset Boulevard, donde además de tomarnos una foto en el auto antiguo estacionado en su puerta, podremos encontrar objetos y souvenirs de películas; - “Villains in Vogue” también en Sunset Boulevard con merchandising alusivo a los malos de cada una de las películas y una ambientación fácil de imaginar, - “Animation Gallery” es mitad tienda, mitad galería de arte y allì es tan difícil comprar –por los costos- como interesante mirar, está en la zona de Animation Courtyard. - Tambièn existen en este parque algunas tiendas para buscar souvenirs específicos como la que se ubica al otro lado de la calle de Toy Story Mania y la enfrentada al pabellón donde se presenta Playhouse Disney, el “Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost”, la tienda “Stage 1 Company Store” a la salida de Muppets 3D y “Tatooine Traders” lleno de juguetes y otros productos relativos a Star Wars. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_4baeb32f2b948f2413d08dae40263d2cc168b1e4.jpeg Animal Kingdom: Las más destacadas de las tiendas son Disney Outfitters con ropa, joyas y artículos elaborados y Island Mercantile con típico merchandising Disney ambos en Discovery Island. Para productos más relacionados con el parque pueden curiosear en Mombasa Marketplace con productos vinculados a Africa y Bhanktapur Market con artículos de Asia. DOWNTOWN DISNEY El centro comercial de Wat Disney World es paseo obligado para todo viajero que haya elegido el mágico mundo como destino vacacional. Allí el fuerte son las compras aunque también ofrece muy buenas opciones de entretenimiento y comida. Una de sus ventajas principales es que no es necesario pagar entrada para acceder ni estacionar y pueden pararse allì agradables horas recorriendo gran cantidad de enormes tiendas concentradas en apenas unos cientos de metros. Si las compras de recuerdos de Disney son una prioridad, es recomendable reservar entre 2 horas y una tarde completa para recorrer el Downtown Disney, siendo aconsejables los días de llegada si lo hacemos luego de media tarde o de partida si la vuelta está programada sobre el mediodía. Las compras pueden complementarse con una agradable comida en una de las muchas opciones del lugar y una visita a Disney Quest, un paseo en Globo Aerostàtico o al Cirque Do Soleil, todas alternativas de entretenimiento ofrecidas en el lugar con costo adicional. Dividido en tres tramos: Market Place, West Side y Pleasure Island, cada sector tiene su sello particular siendo el Marketplace el lugar donde la mayor cantidad de oferta de merchandising de Disney se puede encontrar dentro de todo el mundo mágico. En West Side se ubican las dos atracciones màs importantes del Downtown: Cirque Do Soleil y Disney Quest, además varios restaurantes entre los que se destacan Planet Hollywood y Wolfgang Puck Café y una oferta variada de tiendas pero que en general no están regenteadas ni son propiedad de la compañía de Mickey Mouse, allí pueden darse una vuelta por Hoypoloi con productos Zen, Magic Masters para magos de verdad y el Gift Shop del Cirque Do Soleil para recuerdos. En Pleasure Island dominan los locales de comida como T-Rex, el restaurante/embarcación Fulton Crub y Cookes of Dublin. Allì pueden entretenerse con souvenirs de Harley Davidson y en Sosa Family Cigars para cigarrillos del mundo entero Market place es la meca de la meca. Con màs de 15 tiendas, casi todas regenteadas por Disney y repletas de productos y merchandising de todo lo vinculado al mundo mágico. Allí se destacan: - "World of Disney", con sus más de 4500 metros cuadrados dedicados a ofrecer desde juguetes hasta una sesión de peluquería para princesas. La "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique" es una experiencia que sólo puede encontrarse en este local y en el castillo de cenicienta en Magik Kingdom y no es otra cosa que una sesion de belleza para las más pequeñas luego de la cual saldrán peinadas, maquilladas y vestidas como alguna de las princesas de Disney. El costo es elevado. - "Lego Imagination Center", un local enteramente destinado a los ladrillos de juguete. No es de propiedad de Disney pero sin duda no desentona dentro del mediambiente mágico, no se pierdan el dragon/vívora gigante de ladrillos verdes que serpentéa dentro del lago junto a la costanera. - Para juguetes exclusivamente, prueben "Once Upon a Toy", para artículos deportivos "Team Mickey´s Athletic Club", merchandising lujoso y artículos de arte "The Art of Disney", para pines "Disney´s Pin Traders" y para decoraciones navideñas "Disney´s Days of Christmas". Si se hizo la hora de comer un preferido de viajeromagico está en Downtown Disney Market Place: The Earl of Sandwich con los más deliciosos sándwiches de todo WDW, también hay buenos helados en Ghirardelli Ice Cream y un excelente counter service: Wolfgang Puck Express. Ese Dragon es de ladrillos Lego!!! Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_bd1e8c08311957cd681d6ba85766d45f80c2a922.jpeg DISNEY OUTLET STORE Si lo que buscamos es precio, la respuesta está en las tiendas outlet de Disney fronteras afuera de Disney World Resort, tres son las oficiales:Disney's Character Premiere, ubicada en Orlando Premium Outlets, Vineland Avenue; Disney's Character Warehouse en Orlando Premium Outlets, International Drive y Character Corner en Lake Buena Vista Factory Stores . En general se trata de stock remanente de años anteriores, pero pueden ubicarse algunos items que aún se ofrecen en Disney World con descuentos de hasta un 50%. En general hay muchas remeras, algunos juguetes y libros como mercadería predominante. Lo más económico son aquellos productos que tienen el año de venta impreso, remeras 2010, vasos 2009 o adornos de navidades pasadas suelen venderse a precios irrisorios. Llegarse a estos puntos de venta tendrá sentido solamente si tenemos un auto de alquiler o si lo incorporamos a un itinerario ya programado de compras accediendo en taxi, caso contrario el costo de llegar probablemente anule cualquier beneficio de precio. La mejor de todas las tiendas outlet de Disney es la ubicada en el Premium Outlet Vineland Avenue, que además es el centro comercial más cercano a Disney World. Está operado directametne por Disney y es lo suficientemente grande como para mantener siempre una buena oferta de productos Finalmente en algunos Wal Mart Supercenter suelen tener una buena variedad de productos Disney a un precio más conveniente que en Disney World aunque no con los descuentos de los Outlets. En todos los casos revisar que la etiqueta de producto efectivamente contenga la leyenda “Walt Disney World” para estar seguro que no estamos adquiriendo imitaciones. Archivo:2v..jpeg COMPRAS EN UNIVERSAL Universal tiene también un variado menú de tiendas de merchandising y recuerdos que son perdición para los fanáticos de las compras. Tanto en su centro comercial y vida nocturna CityWalk como en ambos parques temáticos principales podrán adquirir desde las clásicas remeras y buzos con el logo del mapamundi estampado en el centro hasta los diferentes modelos de las varitas mágicas de la saga de Harry Potter, pasando por "Cosas" del canal Nickelodeon (Nick Stuff), peluches de ET o Tiburón y clásicas historietas comics. Si compran en los parques temáticos pueden tomar ventaja del servicio “Package Pick Up Service” consistente en el envío de la compra en cualquier punto del parque a la tienda ubicada junto a la entrada para que sea retirada por nosotros al momento de dejar el parque. Si se hospendan en un Hotel del complejo, su Shopping puede ser directamente remitido al lobby del mismo. Al igual que en Disney, ambos parques repiten un gran porcentaje de sus productos en las tiendas principales ubicadas en ambos casos en la zona de ingreso. Archivo:Vin23.jpeg CityWalk: Con un diseño más enfocado en los centros de ocio nocturnos y restaurantes que en las tiendas, al estilo de la otrora más popular Pleasure Island, el paseo que Universal diseñó para competir con Downtown Disney está inteligentemente ubicado entre los dos parques temáticos principales de tal manera que es imposible llegar a ellos sin al menos recorrer parte de CityWalk. Al contrario de Downtown Disney, el estacionamiento no es gratuito por lo que es recomendable incorporar la visita a CityWalk al programa de alguno de los días en que conozcamos Islas de la Aventura o Universal Studios. Otra opción para no pagar el estacionamiento es aparcar luego de las 18 hs. Las tiendas son más limitadas en cantidad que en Downtown Disney y sólo dos tienen productos exclusivos de Universal, el resto son interesantes negocios de ropa, cigarros y otras miscelaneas pero no necesariamente vinculados al mundo de las películas. Los precios son moderadamente razonables. Para comprar merchandaising que no pudimos adquirir dentro de los parques “Universal Studio Store” es la tienda donde se venden todos los productos clásicos de la marca, y suele promover artículos vinculados con la última película de Studios. El otro Gift Shop específico de Universal es “Cartooniversal” con oferta de remeras, juguetes, toallas y otros recuerdos siempre con algún personaje de historieta de la cadena como protagonista. Sin ser propiedad de Universal, pueden encontrar interesante variedad de vestimenta en “Fresh Produce”, “Quiet Flight Surf Shop” o “Tommy Bahammas” siempre con colores vivos y alegres. “Endangered Species Store” es una tienda con temática del reino animal donde pueden comprarse remeras, pequeñas estatuitas y otros souvenirs. Para accesorios prueben “Fossil Shop”, para cigarros del mundo “Cigarz at CityWalk”, para gadgets no se pierdan “Dapy”. Si se quedan a comer en CityWalk pueden probar NBA City, Hard Rock Cafe o Bubba Gump y si quieren entretenimiento n es pierdan Blue Man Group o una película en el Universal Cineplex. Universal Studios: “Universal Studio Store” es la tienda principal del parque ubicada junto al ingreso en el Front Lot, es la más grande tienda de todo el parque y suele ofrecer un gran porcentaje de los productos que vamos a ver en los otros gift shops diseminados por las distintas regiones. Se destacan en este lugar la gran variedad de talles y colores de las típicas remeras y buzos con el logo del mapamundi de Universal, quizá el más clásico de los souvenirs de este parque. Si compramos en otra zona del parque podemos pedir que envíen los paquetes a esta tienda para retirarlos antes de salir. En la zona de Jimmy Neutron, el canal infantil Nickelodeon toma su lugar en el parque: una enorme tienda con “Nick Stuff” puede encontrarse a la salida de la atracción. Para compras de películas y atracciones específicas se destaca en World Expo Kwik-E-Mart, el minimercado favorito de Homero de propiedad de Apu en Los Simpsons, donde obviamente encontraremos todo tipo de merchandising de la familia amarilla. La otra tienda de World Expo es MIB Gear Shop, justo junto a Men in Black con ropa y souvenirs de la película. También podemos conseguir nostálgicos juguetes de E.T. y variado merchandising de la película así como nuestra foto tomada mientras disfrutamos de la atracción, todo a la salida de la atracción. Finalmente, Barney tiene su tienda particular junto a sus teatro y Universal Cartoon Store es un Gift Shop de buen tamaño con souvenirs del Pajaro Loco, Bob Esponja y otros personajes de caricaturas infantiles. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_03fa221d668ee957d0bca373a3ba43dfa3d61dc7.jpeg Islas de la Aventura: La tienda más grande también está en este parque junto a la entrada en Port Of Entry, se llama “Island of Adventure Trading Company” y ofrece la más grande tienda que existe en todo el parque y donde puede encontrarse un altísimo porcentaje de los productos que iremos luego viendo en otras tiendas durante el día. Este gift shop es práctico para hacer nuestras compras a la hora de cierre del parque sin quitarle tiempo a las atracciones. También se pueden enviar allí las compras realizadas en otros puntos del parque para ser retiradas al salir. En el colorido Seuss Landing encontrarán “Cats, Hats & Tings” a la salida de la atracción “The Cat in the Hat” donde pueden comprarse libros, DVDs, y otros souvenirs de este cuento y otros souvenirs entre los cuales se destacan las remeras rojas de “Cosa 1” y “Cosa 2”. Otras tiendas son “Mulberry Street Store” la más grande del lugar con gran variedad de vestimenta, “Dr. Seuss´s All the Books You Can Read” con variedad de libros y “Snooker & Snooker Sweet Candy Cookers” para comprar caros caramelos y chocolates. La isla de Harry Potter merece una atención detallada en sus opciones de Shopping: varias tiendas (extrañamente pequeñas para nuestro gusto y la cantidad de gente que se suponía debía manejar esta isla) se suceden en la zona de Hogsmade se destacan Ollivanders que cuenta además con una pequeña pero no poco mágica presentación teatral donde podremos descubrir la magia de las varitas como lo hizo Harry en la primera de sus aventuras y luego comprarlas en todas sus variedades a la módica suma de U$S 29. Otros Shops son Dervish and Banges, y The Owl Post ambos junto al mencionado Ollivanders están interconectados, en el primero pueden conseguirse ítems más vinculados a la ropa como bufandas, remeras y togas con los colores de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, el segundo ofrece souvenirs pequeños como biromes, agendas, estampillas y postales. Uno de los locales de la nueva isla de Harry Potter En Jurassik Park: Dinostore ubicado en la parte alta de Discovery Center donde pueden encontrarse productos de tono semi-educativo como libros o esqueletos de dinosaurio en madera para armar y Jurassic Outfitters a la salida de River Adventure donde los souvenirs de la película constituyen casi exclusivamente la oferta desde remeras hasta llaveros y gorras. Finalmente los fanáticos de las historietas estarán a sus anchas en Marvel Super Hero Island donde encontrarán fascículos de revistas de los superhéroes en The Comic Shop, allí pueden conseguirse también remeras, figuritas y otros super-souvenirs, los precios de medios a altos. Para fanáticos de Spider Man, una tienda completa con el arácnido héroe como protagonista es paso obligado a la salida de la atracción. Si no queremos limitarnos al Hombre Araña, Marvel Alterniverse Store es el lugar para conseguir merchandising similar al que se vende en Spider Man Shop pero de los otros personajes, sean buenos o villanos. Archivo:Vin67.jpeg Outlet : Universal también tiene su tienda outlet ubicada en el Festival Bay Mall de Orlando, allí pueden conseguir buenos productos discontinuos con descuentos considerables. Categoría:disney orlando Categoría:orlando Categoría:florida Categoría:playa Categoría:tiendas Categoría:compras Categoría:outlet Categoría:parque Categoría:harry potter Categoría:dinero Categoría:sexo